Peak Human Condition/Supernatural
The ability to possess an obviously supernatural physical and mental condition. Advanced version of Enhanced Condition. Combination of Supernatural Body and Supernatural Mind. Also Called *Immense Condition *Super Condition *Superhuman Condition *Superior Condition Capabilities User's physical and mental abilities are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over others in their universe because their capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than regular beings (in that verse). Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Optimal Finesse *Supernatural Accuracy *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Athleticism *Supernatural Balance *Supernatural Body *Supernatural Cells *Supernatural Charisma *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity **Supernatural Adroitness *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Energy *Supernatural Flexibility *Supernatural Health *Supernatural Instincts *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Life-Force *Supernatural Lung Capacity *Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Mind *Supernatural Mobility *Supernatural Potential *Supernatural Reading *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Roar *Supernatural Self-Preservation *Supernatural Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Stealth *Supernatural Strength *Supernatural Survivability *Supernatural Willpower *Supernatural Wisdom *Supernatural Wits Variations *Supernatural Beauty *Supernatural Cuteness *Supernatural Ugliness Levels *Peak Human Condition - User is at the highest mental and physical condition that a human can reach. *Enhanced Condition - User's mental and physical condition is beyond the peak human limits of their universe, but not to high superhuman levels. *''Supernatural Condition'' - User's mental and physical condition is blatantly more powerful than other people of their universe, reaching into high superhuman territory. **''Type I'': Arguably one of the greatest minds in their world, strong enough to lift construction vehicles and destroy thick steel, fast enough to easily move at supersonic speeds, durable enough to withstand most explosions. **''Type II'': Easily the greatest mind in their world, strong enough to lift large aircrafts and destroy the toughest metals, fast enough to easily move at hypersonic speeds (and beyond), durable enough to take powerful explosions. **''Type III'': Near an Absolute Condition. Arguably the greatest mind in their verse, strong enough to move skyscrapers or even planets with incalculable strength, fast enough to move at (or beyond) light-speed, and invulnerable to virtually all physical harm. *Absolute Condition - The ultimate type, the user has no limits to their mental and physical capabilities. Associations *Alpha Physiology *Balanced Mode *Flawless Coordination *God Mode Limitations *Can be totally outdone by those of Absolute Condition. *Given how obviously superior the user is, some level of megalomania, messianic complex and/or similar problems with attitude are a very real possibility. Known Users See Also: Genius Bruiser Gallery Ichibē Hyōsube releasing Ichimonji.png|As the leader of the Royal Guard and one of the oldest Shinigami there is, Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) has the mind of a military commander and the body of a powerful warrior. Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai (Bleach) seated.jpg|With more than a millennia of military experience as the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) has honed his mind and body to perfection. Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) is extremely powerful in mind and body, nearly unmatched amongst Shinigami. Kisuke & Benihime (Bleach).png|Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) is the only being Aizen acknowledges as his intellectual superior as well as one of the physically most powerful warriors there is. File:Darkseid_darkside.jpg|Darkseid (DC Comics) File:Caitlin_Fairchild_(DC_Comics).jpg|Caitlin Fairchild (DC Comics) File:Lighting_Summoning_by_Black_Adam.JPG|Black Adam (DC Comics) Whis & Vados.jpg|Angels (Dragon Ball Super) are physically and mentally vastly superior to almost every being in the multiverse. File:Strada.png|Vasco Strada (Highschool DxD) File:Azazel_(Highschool_DxD)_wings.jpg|Azazel (Highschool DxD) 649960-thanos representing super.jpg|Thanos (Marvel Comics) Thor's Centrifugal Force.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) is arguably the most powerful and smartest Asgardian. File:Adam_Warlock_Infinity_Gauntlet.jpg|Adam Warlock (Marvel Comics) The Eternals.jpg|Eternals (Marvel Comics) File:Momoshiki_Otsutsuki_(Boruto)_Transformed.png|Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) Body_Guard_H.png|Body Guard (Valkyrie Crusade) is a superhuman that has a supernatural condition. File:78px-TD.jpg|Tinisha Dolaira (The Young Guardians) has a superhuman physical condition that makes her superior to humans in every way. Aza Chōbē's Condition (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).jpg|Aza Chōbē (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers